Captured!
Tania Raymonde Henry Ian Cusick Marsha Thomason Samantha Thomas | pages=66 }} "Captured!" is the eighth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released soon before the airing of . Unearthed Treasures The Unearthed Treasures section featured an interview with writers Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. They discussed the family relationship between Ben Linus and his daughter, Alex. They also discussed where they wanted Desmond to go in season four, stating that he would be "wanting answers." Also mentioned was how season four was easier to produce because they had more time. Ubisoft Unleashes Lost This section revealed several new pieces of information about the then-upcoming video game Lost: Via Domus. The first piece of information was that players would play as a character that had not been seen on the show. Also revealed was that there would be playable flashbacks. References were made to episodic nature of the game, and to appearances by the smoke monster. The Third Place John Bernstein was interviewed in this section of the magazine about the the third season DVD. He stated that he found the third season to be one running storyline, finding that back-to-back viewings of the episode were "remarkably cohesive." He previewed some of the special features that would be found. He stated that his favorite bonus feature was "Lost in a Day." He previewed Access: Granted, the Blu-Ray-exclusive bonus feature, and stated that he was he was brainstorming some unique features for the fourth season DVD. By the Fire "Blood Vs. Water" As a follow-up to questions asked to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis earlier in the issue, an interview with Michael Emerson and Tania Raymonde was featured as part of the "By the Fire" segment. They both talked about their characters' progression throughout the third season, as well as the revelation that Alex was Ben's daughter. Tania also discussed her character's relationship with Karl, stating that she did "believe a girl like Alex should have a boyfriend on the island." As an aside, Emerson alone discussed his theatrical roots and why he commonly is cast in intense roles. Raymonde also discussed Cell Division, a film she both wrote and directed. "The All-Seeing Aye" An interview with actor Henry Ian Cusick followed, in which he discussed swimming in the show, which he stated inspired him to take a scuba diving test. He stated that he questions Desmond's sanity a little due to the flashes. He discussed Dominic Monaghan's departure from the show, stating that Monaghan had told him ahead of time, and that on his last day, Monaghan became extremely focused on his work. "I Have a Friend..." Marsha Thomason, who portrayed Naomi, was interviewed next, and spoke about her first day on the show, in the mud with bugs. She revealed her glee in Naomi's revelation of the fact that Oceanic Flight 815 had been found already, and of her wish to do a scene with the smoke monster if it didn't attack her. Frequent Flyers Pearls of Wisdom Damon Lindelof returned for his weekly segment in which he answered readers' questions, most notably that we would see Libby again, and that the numbers would make a reappearance in season four. Also in the Issue *A transcript of the Orchid Orientation video outtakes. *A recap of Sun's flashbacks in and . *A recap of Ana Lucia Cortez's greatest moments. *Production designs of The Looking Glass. *A collection of photographs of Terry O'Quinn, Naveen Andrews, M.C. Gainey, and Rodrigo Santoro playing guitar. *Samantha Thomas describing how the Lost Symphony was put together. *A "journal entry" from Andrew Divoff describing filming for and . *A transcript of a scene from . *An Oceanic Airlines advertisement on the back cover.